Super coffee boy
by choup37
Summary: Les agents de Torchwood ont beau avoir un métier à part, ils n'en demeurent pas moins des humains. Cette vérité se rappelle parfois à eux de la manière la plus simple possible.


**J'ai écrit cette petite scène peu de temps après avoir fini_ Quel autre choix_. Après une série de fics assez sombres, j'avais besoin d'un peu de légèreté, et cette idée-là est apparu à point nommé dans ma tête :) Un peu d'humour dans ce monde de flingues qu'est Torchwood, peste^^**

**Une référence au 106 _Countryside, _mais sinon pas de spoilers particuliers.**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est au créateur (snif).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Super coffee boy**

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle principale du Hub. Seuls résonnaient les cliquetis d'ordinateurs dont le doux ronronnement peinait à combler l'ambiance tendue qui était tombée telle une chape de plomb dans la pièce. Un grognement irrité se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur, là où le médecin se démenait sur une autopsie particulièrement dégueulasse et éprouvante. Tosh ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

_"Ça va Owen, on a compris que ça te gonfle!_

_"Retourne à tes écrans Sato, ça vaudra mieux!_

_"HEY!, _les interrompit Gwen, qui croulait derrière une pile de papiers,_ certains essayent de bosser!_

_"On ne t'a rien demandé la flic!_

_"Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la f..._

_"VOS GUEULES!"_

Jack s'était levé de son bureau, son poing venant taper avec violence sur la surface de bois. Son cri coupa court à la dispute montante, son équipe se crispant brusquement.

_"Qui êtes-vous? Des adultes ou des morveux en chaleur?! Vous n'êtes donc pas foutus de vous contrôler?!"_

Sa mauvaise humeur était audible dans le moindre de ses mots, faisant écho à celle du reste du groupe, qui échangea des regards noirs.

Midi. Heure capitale dans n'importe quelle entreprise durant laquelle la faim montait, et avec elle une tension de plus en plus palpable. De fait, les agents de Torchwood avaient certes un métier à part, mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des humains, et à ce titre, eux aussi sentaient leur ventre se tordre et gronder à partir d'un certain moment. Et là, après une matinée épuisante qui avait commencé bien plus tôt que prévu suite à l'attaque de Weevils dans le centre de Cardiff (merci la faille), ils crevaient purement la dalle. Si on y rajoutait la famine de café qui sévissait depuis près de cinquante mortelles minutes, rien d'étonnant à ce que les quatre espions se fixent en chien de faïence. En particulier Jack et Owen.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de fer s'ouvrit, pour révéler un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au costume sombre impeccable assorti d'une chemise pourpre. Dans ses mains, une série de sacs en papier kraft dont émanaient des odeurs à rendre fou n'importe quel être sensé.

_«Du chinois?»_ demanda Ianto avec un léger sourire.

Des regards affamés se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui. Beaucoup de moins courageux auraient fui, tant ses compagnons ressemblaient à des cannibales à cette seconde précise. Pire que les monstres qui avaient voulu lui couper la gorge pour le bouffer, et c'était peu dire. Mais le brun en avait vu d'autres (Jack, le matin avant son café, notamment). Alors il s'avança prudemment, descendant les marches et tendant tour à tour les repas et gobelets chauds qui lui furent presque arrachés avec des _"Merci", "Je t'adore", "Bordel coffee boy t'es le meilleur"_. Il termina par le capitaine qui l'avait regardé faire le regard brûlant, lui glissant au passage un _énorme_ mug de café -privilège du chef. Le dit chef manqua l'attaquer sauvagement, et le pauvre café de terminer à terre dans un geste malencontreux.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé à partir de ce moment-là; un calme presque divin était tombé, alors que chacun dévorait littéralement son déjeuner, laissant libre court à sa gloutonnerie. On aurait presque pu comparer les sons émanant des mangeurs à des rongeurs devant de la salade. _Scrountch scrountch scrountch scrountch. _Totalement indécent. Ianto devrait en constituer un dossier, tiens. Cela n'en ferait qu'un de plus parmi tous ceux qu'il avait déjà accumulés depuis son arrivée à la base. Cela avait du bon parfois d'être chef de la sécurité...

Une main vint se poser sans prévenir sur ses fesses, le tirant soudainement de ses pensées, avant de remonter vers la ceinture pour le tirer sans ménagement en arrière. La porte du bureau principal se referma quelques secondes après, le son d'un verrou poussé retentissant dans le silence des lieux.

Le capitaine Harkness connaissait déjà son dessert.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Oui il est incurable.. mais on l'aime pour :) Et non, je ne ferai pas de suite je le dis tout de suite xD. Laissons donc place à notre imagination :)  
**_


End file.
